Brise éphémère
by Osi-chan
Summary: Elle n'était qu'une brise éphémère, née pour mourir. Elle n'était qu'une moitié, une personne incompléte, un être sans but... [Spoil sur KH2 !] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Titre : Brise éphémère

Auteur : Osi-chan

Genre : Indéfini.

Enjoy

Sa vie n'avait toujours était qu'une simple brise éphémère. Dès sa naissance, elle était vouée à mourir. Elle avait toujours était qu'une moitié, un être incomplet, une existence sans but…

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait même pas de vraie naissance. Elle n'était pas, comme tous les hommes et femmes de cette planète, naît à partir de choses biologiques plus ou moins censurables. Elle s'était réveillée, un jour, comme ça. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire, totalement gris et peu accueillant. Un homme, plutôt grand et de forte carrure, se trouvait devant elle. Un ruban rouge lui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage.

« Ton nom est Naminé. »

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle entendit. L'homme lui expliqua ensuite sa mission, la vie qu'elle devait accomplir, ses origines.

Elle fut ensuite placée dans une grande pièce d'une blancheur immaculée, comportant une longue table, une chaise, un bouquet de fleur et une sorte de boule en cristal sur un petit pied d'estral. On lui remit un carnet à spirales, des crayons de couleurs, et on lui ordonna de dessiner.

Elle était la sorcière des souvenirs, manipulant à sa guise son prochain, à contre cœur toute fois. Elle n'était pas née de façon biologique, mais de façon totalement surréaliste : elle n'était que la copie d'un être humain vivant loin, très loin de l'endroit où elle était, et qui ne savait rien d'elle. Naminé avait était crée dans les ténèbres les plus noirs, les plus profonds, sans lumière pour l'alimenter ou lui redonner espoir.

« Tu n'es pas née pour être heureuse et avoir une vie t'appartenant. Tu es née pour servir l'Organisation. »

L'Organisation. Un groupe composé de 13 personnes, qui étaient, tout comme elle, seulement des copies d'un original inconnu. Dans cet organisme, il fallait combattre pour survivre. La loi du plus fort était plus qu'implantée dans les racines du groupe. Certaines personnes, comme Xaldin, Marluxia ou encore Xemnas était des hommes puissant en devenir, un « avenir » reluisant s'offrant à eux. D'autres, comme Demyx, n'étaient pas plus que des pions sur un dallage, le dallage d'une guerre inévitable entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Naminé ne les connaissait pas tous, ou du moins de nom, et s'en faisait des représentations personnelles, selon les dires des uns et des autres.

« Tu es au manoir Oblivion. »

On lui distillait les informations au compte goutte. Elle ne savait que son nom, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à quoi elle servait, ses origines.

« Comment servirais-je l'Organisation ?

- … »

On ne lui révélait les choses qu'au moment voulu, le moment où les plus hauts gradés du groupe l'ordonnaient. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement. La vie de Naminé était bien morne… Elle passait ses journées dans sa pièce immaculée, à dessiner. Elle n'avait aucun autre passe temps, et ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il arrivait que, parfois, un des membres de l'Organisation vienne lui rendre visite. Un jour, un inconnu se présenta à elle :

« Bonjour, je suis le numéro XIII, ou Roxas, comme tu préfère. »

Le jeune homme avait dit cela à Naminé avec un sourire éclatant et ses yeux bleus, intense et rieurs, avez tous de suite captivés la jeune fille. Après cette rencontre, les deux jeunes gens passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, dans la pièce immaculée, en compagnie d'Axel, un autre membre de l'Organisation. Plus le temps passé, plus les 3 lurons s'entendaient à merveille, accompagné du doux rire de Naminé, des blagues plus ou moins marrante d'Axel et les remontrances de Roxas. Le soleil commençait à emplir un peu plus leurs cœurs, et il vint le jours ou Roxas, en temps que jeune membre de l'Organisation (donc encore réticent à son statut de « pion »), décida de partir. Axel, ainsi que Naminé essayèrent de l'en empêcher, par tous les moyens, mais les deux jeunes gens se cognèrent contre un mur invisible : la volonté de Roxas de partir.

Le jeune homme s'en alla donc, laissant plus seule que jamais une Naminé déprimée, angoissée. Le départ de Roxas l'avait énormément affectée, et lorsqu'un dénommé Sora arriva au manoir Oblivion, une lueur d'espoir naquit en elle. C'était lui, et elle en était sûre, l'original de Roxas, celui qui grâce à on ne savait quoi avait crée son double noir. Alors, Naminé s'immisça dans son esprit, lui volant ses souvenirs pour les lui rendre un peu plus modifiés, décousus à chaque fois. Officiellement, elle effectuait le travail qu'on lui avait demandé de faire : modifier les souvenirs de Sora pour pouvoir le tuer en un coup. Officieusement, on supposait que c'était une sorte de vengeance de la part de Naminé, une vengeance pour le départ de Roxas.

Mais la jeune fille, gardant toujours une trace de lumière au fond d'elle, se ressaisissa bien vite : l'Organisation n'était là que pour son propre intérêt, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, comme Sora avait tué Marluxia, elle pouvait au moins lui rendre ses souvenirs…

Alors, elle l'endormit. Elle l'endormit comme le fit la sorcière avec Aurore, le plongeant dans un long sommeil, durant lequel Naminé continua à dessiner… Peut être que ce long sommeil était aussi une vengeance, qui sait ?

La vie s'écoula, la brise continuant toujours à dessiner dans sa pièce immaculée. Elle avait, depuis peu, l'autorisation de se déplacer, bien qu'elle reste toujours dans sa pièce blanchâtre. Puis un jour, on lui indiqua un nouvel ordre :

« Manipule Roxas. Fais le revenir parmis nous. »

La jeune sorcière manipulatrice était bien évidemment ravie. Roxas… Son Roxas allait revenir parmis eux, à ses côtés… Elle se faisait une joie de préparer sa mission, et alla à sa rencontre des plus simplement. Elle l'observait, lui parler, lui contait un peu de son histoire… Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait oubliée, et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans sa nouvelle vie.

Même si Naminé l'aimait par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas changer les idées de son aimé comme ça, hein ? Alors, elle décida de disparaître, tout simplement. Elle lui dit adieu, et s'enferma dans sa pièce blanche, à l'abri de la cruauté du monde.

Plus tard, elle rencontra sa « créatrice ». De la douleur émanait d'elle, un sentiment d'angoisse était clairement présent. En même temps, lorsque l'on est emprisonné par une Organisation qui est tout sauf agréable, on peut se sentir mal…

Et après un laps de temps très court, elle appris que Roxas avait disparu. Son Roxas avait été tué. Par son « géniteur ». Et que ce certain « géniteur » allait venir ici, au manoir oblivion, à Illusiopolis.

« Viens ! »

Naminé n'était pas rancunière pour un sou. Après sa création, elle avait vécu mille tourments, perdu l'être le plus cher à son cœur, mais non, cette manipulatrice n'était pas rancunière. Alors, elle aida Kairi –sa créatrice- à s'échapper de sa prison, pour pouvoir voir le géniteur de Roxas, et en passant ce dernier… Naminé savait qu'elle mourrait en rejoignant Roxas. Elle devait mourir pour se fondre en Kairi et rester pour toujours avec Roxas. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait…

Elle n'existait plus corporellement, mais psychiquement, elle vivait en Kairi avec une grande joie, pouvant voir Roxas aussi souvent que voulu.

C'est comme cela que la brise s'effaça, que la moitié trouva son autre et que cette histoire se termine.

The end


End file.
